The Fantastic Fivesome
by Woody K
Summary: Bowser plotted to kidnap Peach yet again, but was almost immediately KO'd by Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline's booby trap. The four ladies then had a little fun with him while he was out cold. Request from LePurpleJoy.


Bowser attempts to kidnap Princess Peach at her castle again, but what he didn't account for was that Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were also there. Long story short, he got his butt kicked from all four of them, or rather, he was knocked out cold from a booby trap that Peach set up with everyone's help.

The trap consisted of a giant Thwomp hitting Bowser on the head and then he was hit with a LOT of elephant tranquilizers. Peach opened his eyelids and words appeared where his pupils would be, his right eye read, "Currently out cold."

His left eye read, "Will wake up in 1-2 hours."

She sweeped her hands and said, "That was easy...and anticlimactic. I actually feel a little overprepared."

As he lied unconscious on his back with stars flying around his head, the girls are deciding on what would be an appropriate punishment for him. Daisy had an idea, "While he's sleeping, we can have him "satisfy" all of us before he wakes up."

Peach giggled, "Oh my, that's crazy! I love it."

Rosalina and Pauline agreed and after everyone took their clothes off to be completely naked, Peach looked at his footlong cock and gasped, "Holy fuck. that thing is massive! Me first."

The blonde staddled him and went cowgirl, she had to do all the work, but she didn't mind. As Peach bounced up and down, she looked and saw Daisy eagerly fingering her cunt while Rosalina was fingering Pauline and Pauline sucked Rosalina's breasts. Bowser's cock was pulsing and growing from Peach's actions, she then talked to herself, "I can't stop feeling him inside me."

His cock twitched, containing roughly half his blood count by now as she giggled, "It's thick and full with twelve inches. Mario only has nine. Oh fuck, I can't wait to see this monster unload all that cum!"

After a while of Peach going up and down on his prick vigorously, she then got on all fours and while still having the huge penis in her tender pink pussy. Keeping the head into her wet pussy, Peach screamed loudly, "Fuck me! Batter my fucking pussy!"

She was well aware that Bowser was still unconscious, but still made it look like he was slamming with full force. Twisting and turning, she nearly drove herself to cum, but stopped at the last second. Wanting to be in control, she stepped up, her pussy hovered over his cock for a few moments as she lined herself up and then impaled herself on it with a mighty shout. Peach screamed as she was bouncing up and down on Bowser's dick as she also grabbed and started sucking on her breasts with one hands while frantically rubbing her clitoris with her other hand. The swollen cock strained against the tight pussy walls as Peach then groped her juicy ass.

Finally, Peach screamed to high heaven, throwing her head back as she came all over his cock and stomach. Getting off, Peach turned to the others and asked, "Who wants to go next?"

Eagerly, Daisy said, "Me me me!"

Daisy entered Bowser, working her hips and ramming his entire horse cock into herself. While doing so, Peach started kissing Daisy passionately, their tongues wrestled for domination, but Peach's easily won out. Peach even helped Daisy pump vigorously as she held firmly onto Daisy's boobs. They kissed for a while until Peach let Daisy be so she could focus on Bowser, whose sack was slapping her thighs with every thrust.

Again, Peach took Daisy's nipples between her fingers, twisting and pulling on them, causing Daisy to moan. Then, Peach groped and squeezed her own big and soft melons, while Daisy tended to her own boobs as well, The tomboy eventually screamed with her cunt soaking wet and tight, cumming hard and creating a puddle under her.

Slowing slowing down, Daisy tugged at her hard nipples, then fell to the floor with a big smile on her face and her juices dripping from Bowser's prick. Peach helped Daisy to stand up and Rosalina went next, she went slower than Peach and Daisy while she rolled her eyes into her head, the blonde and tomboy practically drooling over Rosalina's insanely hot body, Peach and Daisy each touched one of her strong, juicy and perfectly round boobs capped with a bright pink nipple.

Rosalina leaned forward letting, her beautiful tits dangle near their face and they began to kiss and caress them while Rosalina continued to ride Bowser. Meanwhile, Pauline hugged Rosalina from behind, kissing her bare back, neck and shoulders. The space princess moaned as her trained pussy muscles locked around the Koopa's throbbing cock, she began riding him hard, shouting as Peach and Daisy squeezed her boobies, "Oh fuck!"

Struggling not to unleash her cunt load, Pauline grabbed Rosalina by the ass and picked her up, bouncing her more wildly on Bowser's cock. Rosalina's breasts bounced wildly up and down, she cried out, "Oh fuck! It's so big! I am not sure if I can take...

Suddenly, Rosalina orgasmed, "...it."

Last but not least, Pauline promptly descended on his cock. The naked mayor kept sliding north and south, moments away from blasting, Peach asked with a giggled, "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes!"

Pauline continued bouncing, spreading her legs wide open for the others to watch. Bowser's balls were slapping Pauline's butt cheeks as she told the others, "I'm about to cum."

With a mighty scream, Pauline came, his seed filled up her womb and her juices spraying all over the other princess. She panted as she dismounted, "Fuck, that was great!"

Indeed, the orgy of epic proportions had all of them end up satisfied. At the end, they reluctantly let Bowser go, carrying his limbs back on the airship, Peach activated the autopilot feature and they hopped off.

As the watched ship leave, Peach told the others, "For once, it was actually fun to be around him, we should do this again soon."

On the way back to Bowser's Castle, the Koopa King woke up, oblivious to what he was subject to, "What happened?"


End file.
